halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Subtank
Old Conversation: 1 | 2 __TOC__ Custom Edition, CMT From several of your articles, I see you may play Custom Edition for the PC? Do you? If so, I am creating several articles based off CMT multiplayer and SpV1 and SpV2 weapons, and wish to know if you would like to join me. Spartan 501 01:49, 19 July 2008 (UTC) They are indeed. Right now, they are pushing, in full force, Single Player Version Two, a completely expanded and redone H1 campaign. SpV1 was a blast, I highly recomend it, it was their earlier campaign mod. By the way, heres a link to the topic for SpV2 http://forum.halomaps.org/index.cfm?page=topic&topicID=14135&start=1 I recomend downloading SpV1 if you've got the time/and or space. Its great fun. Link for playing single player maps on CE http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1933 Plus, all levels PoA:http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1921 H: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1920 TaR: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1919 SC: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1918 AotCR: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1917 343GS: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1916 tL: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1915 TB:http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1914 K: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1913 tM: http://hce.halomaps.org/index.cfm?fid=1912 Anyway, hope you'll play it, its really quite fun. Glad to hear you'll help me. Thanks, boy, I'm getting a knack for long posts Spartan 501 02:26, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Avs Are you going to update it.Eaite'Oodat 02:43, 19 July 2008 (UTC) Well thats ok.Eaite'Oodat 14:56, 19 July 2008 (UTC) PTI Firearms I've come up with tech readouts for PTI's firearms. BR55HB-AR -Phade Technology Industry rifle Battle Rifle, class-55, Heavy Barreled, Automatic Rifle, Dated 2553 -PTI Production Number 4409 FAMAS G4C -Phade Technology Industry/France Legion Corps Fusil d'Assaut de la Manufacture d'Armes de Saint-Eitenne, Grade-4, "C" variant, Dated 2513 -PTI Production Number 4311 HK-G38 MWS -Phade Technology Industry/Heckler and Koch GmbH rifle Grade-38, Classification: Modular Weapon System, Dated 2551 -PTI Production Number 5906 MA5K Mk. II -Misriah Armaments/Phade Technology Industry rifle Model Automatic-5, "K" variant, Mark II, Dated 2550 -PTI Production Number 3001 SRS108 AMB -Misriah Armaments/Phade Technology Industry Sniper Rifle System, Model 108, Anti-Materiel, "B" variant, Dated 2539 -PTI Production Number 3548 Mor-S2 ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle Morita-Synapse, class-2, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2554 -PTI Production Number 4940 SWM-1 -Phade Technology Industry rifle Weapon, Type: Sonic, Model 1, Dated 2577 -PTI Production Number 8035 XMR-8 ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle eXtreme Magline Rifle, class-8, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2540 -PTI Production Number 6551 XMR-8/B ICWS -Phade Technology Industry rifle eXtreme Magline Rifle, class-8, "B" variant, Classification: Individual Combat Weapon System, Dated 2550 -PTI Production Number 6568 Tell me what you think and if we should add 'em to the weapons. Thx, Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 17:40, 19 July 2008 (UTC) question Can i take part in the grave legacy Rp.Eaite'Oodat 01:50, 20 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you.Eaite'Oodat 14:37, 20 July 2008 (UTC) you also use halopedia, right? i saw your username as a fetured user. Can I join on Xenopedia.I know a lot about the Alien Quadriogy.-Zeno Panthakree The Grave's Legacy Are the Corporate Factions friendly or hostile to the UNSC? Sweet. You know, i had just linked the Operating System section from the XMR-8 ICWS as the link for INERTIA when your message came up. lolz, thx. Phade technology industry if you made the picture for this compagny are able to create one for the Reyes-McLees Shipyards ? tx CF 17:32, 21 July 2008 (UTC) tx i loving it CF 19:07, 21 July 2008 (UTC) article Armageddon Personal Body Armor System please check this article i think it may be godmodded and i was hoping you would be able to help me find out. IT COMES TO FEAST Holy -blam-!!!!! That's EPIC! P Terrova 09:19, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Help could you help me with improving my article Warmaster Corporation.Eaite'Oodat 15:16, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the advice on improving my article.Eaite'Oodat 21:58, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Necros War compile thanks for the idea!! i am going to start right now!! RE: FOTM Actually, I am right now at a top secret location, where Net access is limited to the hours of 2-5PM... So, I doubt I can. But I'll see what I can do. Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:40, 22 July 2008 (UTC) RP For the Grave legacy RP Can we make up our own planets in the aeres system or use only new hope.Eaite'Oodat 21:18, 22 July 2008 (UTC) Question Hey Subtank r u in the CAF?Yuhi33 22:17, 22 July 2008 (UTC) I need to talk to you You dont know me but you know spartan-53.Well,you might think that even if he left halo fanon he likes halo but this is not true.He told me that halo is junk and you are a nerd(your name is subtank isnt it?) and that all halofanon users are nerds.He is now on a star wars wiki I think wookiepedia or star wars fanon.I cannot remember.He says that he is pretending that he likes halo and you but this is a lie.I just have to inform you.Please talk to him in Halopedia(I do not know the url but he told me that he is there now maybe he left halopedia).Also,I like halo can you write under my message the url of Halopedia,I typed www.Halopedia.com-.net but I didnt find it. P.S:When I find where is he I will inform you to talk to him,ok? A friend of yours who likes halofanon.Keep writing! I saw somewhere one of your drawings on deviant art(They are very cool,I saw them a couple of days ago)being changed.For example I saw on a forum the drawing with the orbital shock trooper having bush or darth vader's face and and holding a lightsaber. down of the image it says:Look what my friend subtank did".It was HILARIOUS! .He also took this draw with your face and changed it.He added long teeth and other things like that.spartan-53 did that you should speak to him. Please tell mt the url of Halopedia.Is he still there? Heh. I wondered when you were gonna bring that it. Care to assist me? What i've established about my version so far is that it was hijacked by Colton Jackson and several UNSC and PTI soldiers after the ship brought aboard a sample of V-1991 and Jackson intends on taking it to the PTI Terra Facility. SPARTAN-141 is send to determine wehat threat the ship poses to Earth when Jackson jumps to Slipspace. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 07:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Rather, i INTEND on establishing that it was hijacked by Colton Jackson and several UNSC and PTI soldiers after the ship brought aboard a sample of V-1991 and Jackson intends on taking it to the PTI Terra Facility. The SPARTAN-141 part is already established. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) 07:33, 24 July 2008 (UTC) WTF Whats going on there?I dont know this guy but he(or she)knows me vwry well.I am indeed on star wars fanon,I write some good stories there but I never did these thinks.I think is a prank,you are not a nerd you are one of my best friends and a veteran on halofanon.If you dont believe me go tthere to see my sw fanon account:http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Spartan-53. Please do not see the first one because its under construction. I am glad who I returnedspartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 08:27, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Please can you tell me the scenario of necros war I only remember the basics because I was inactive there. Did you vivit sw fanon?I recomment to read the shield operation.If you want to read it go there: http://swfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Shield_operation .It is not something important but I think its good.spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 09:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Your previous signature was betterspartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 12:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Have you ever played the submachine series,I usually don't play adventure games but the submachine series are great and free!spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 14:40, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I recommend you to play the submachine series.It is great.What is that SI?RPG?Is it free?It seems good.Why did you choose the name subtank for your name?(curiosity)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 14:56, 24 July 2008 (UTC) One final question:Is SI free?If yes then tell the name of your alliance and expect to meet me there soon:)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 15:04, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Problems! I am trying to register to SI but when I click the button to register it shows me a page like the previous with my nickname(Darth Odysseas)highlited and everything on German!Why?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 15:16, 24 July 2008 (UTC) I sent you 2 messages on Space Invasion can you reply plz?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 10:03, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Big fAVOR Could i use your C.H.A.S in my part of the story.Eaite'Oodat 03:12, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I am writing my part of the Rp, but i meant like later parts i write not now, i am currantly writing the intro for my characters.Eaite'Oodat 03:18, 25 July 2008 (UTC) "Oooo. If it were for the Character, go ahead. :D" Whats this mean Sorry but i lack intelligence.Eaite'Oodat 03:27, 25 July 2008 (UTC) I was hoping my characters could get their buts handed to them by the Chas later on in the story. :) Eaite'Oodat 03:36, 25 July 2008 (UTC) But they wouldn't die just get Horribly beaten.Eaite'Oodat 03:48, 25 July 2008 (UTC) They do attack hostile intruders right.Eaite'Oodat 03:52, 25 July 2008 (UTC) Leader who.Eaite'Oodat 04:00, 25 July 2008 (UTC) help! I cannot post messages on Halopedia.Do you know why?Am I banned? Could you please guve tips on making weapon articles. Eaite'Oodat 14:28, 25 July 2008 (UTC) The "Crucible Firearms Series" Yo Subtank, i have a major new idea for PTI. Wanna hear it? Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 19:39, 25 July 2008 (UTC) What to use i am making a new armor but i don't know what to choose this http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:WAR_MECH.jpg or this http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Image:Type_3_war_mech.jpg Youtube I uploaded a video with a very hidden and very interesting,amazing, feature that Windows Vista contains.I have vista so trust me you have to see this. Go there http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=exnRRYOvWTA and tell me if you like it,I am sure you will:)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 12:31, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I want to enter to your allince i cannot achieve anything alone.Did you like the Youtube vid?spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 19:34, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I propose a brand new series of firearms from PTI, developed after the 2571 outbreak, that chancges the way people think about "Modular Weapon Systems". It's called the Crucible Firearms Series, and it's a big step forward for PTI, after the bad publicity they get after the New Hope outbreak. I'd like you to help me draw up specifics, names, essencialy co-authour it with me. What'da ya say? PTI could use a big project like this. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 16:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Okay, now that that's settled, we should get started. First thing i thought when i thought up this project was "Pictures". Luckily, Google Images rescued me, and i found a site with a treasure chest of useable fictional firearm pics. I copied them and uploaded them to Photobucket, here. Take a look at 'em and we can start throwing specs around. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 16:52, 26 July 2008 (UTC) I need help with the background on the Series. This is what i have so far; Shortly after the New Hope Incident, Phade technology Industry began reviewing all the logs and records takedn, in an attempt to learn what went wrong with the weapons used. Many reports claimed that the main weapons used, the MA5C. BR55/A2, M90B and M19 SSM, were rather inadiquite to fight the infected, or the competing companie's SF units. PTI then began designing a weapon system that was so modular, all that was needed to make a weapon was the receiver, a barrel, a grip and a sight system. PTI then began designing the ultimate modular weapon reciver and the various parts needed. They thought up and designed over 150 different components, and 2 receivers and 3 fire control assemblies to mount on. Tell me any ideas you have. Also, i need your help naming and designing the receivers and other components. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 20:11, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Prophetness Sure, you can 'adopt' him, though his involvement in Kanna is minimal, he's mostly there to send abusive messages to Lakvanus for failing, in a 80s childrens TV villian style. :Well it doesn't massively matter, he's going to die soonish... :D. But he's crazy, hates humans, loves his Brutes and praises the almighty Oracle that guides the Remnants. improvments Look at the newer and slightly better Warmaster Corporation article i have you to thank for your help.Eaite'Oodat 05:48, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Help! At Xenopedia, I would like a gorgeous userpage like yours, only.....coding....so..much coding... Gunnery 17:21, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Image Can you send me am image for a fanon that I make?It is called spartan-53 and I cannot find an image.I want to show a spartan scout in any color.Do you have any suggestion for the article I am trying to make a featured one. P.S:please reply to me none of my friends does and I have the feeling that they cannot see my messages,I you can see this reply to me:)spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 18:10, 27 July 2008 (UTC) URGENT I am going to be out of town (New Mexico this time) and unable to post on this site for about five days starting tomorrow. I was wondering what I should do about my characters in the RP. I dont want to remove them from the RP. I see two potential options here. #Make posts on the RP in between peoples posts to fill in the gap when I get back. #Maybe you could just use my characters in your posts for the duration of the period that I will be away (Use thair articles for info, and make sure I get ALL of them back ALIVE). Let me know which option you prefer, try to respond within the next 12 hours. I will send you a message when I get back. Above, Between and Below... So, it seems that the RP's settings are solidifing to be based around the UNSC Trafalgar, orbit of New Hope, and around/inside the New Hope facility. 117649AnnihilativeRepentance brought up a possible triple-pronged conflict for the Trafalagr. He says that he intends for ASL to attempt to "deal with" the Trafalgar, at the same time SPARTAN-141 is atempting to deal with the mutineers. I was thinking, maybe PTI could get in on it? SPARTAN-141, on ONI's orders, is to retake the ship and assess any viral contaminations''(read: V-1991). Acumen Science Labratories decides to...do whatever AR says they do, and PTI could come in and attempt to protect their assets(read: V-1991/PTI scientists/mutineers)'' while Trafalgar makes it's way to the Terra Facility on earth, to allow PTI to study whatever mutations occured during transit. It all becomes a matter of ASL, PTI and 141 fighting for control of the ship, each to their own ends. Like? I'll send a copy of this to AR, see if he's interested. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 22:30, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Mmm. Tense. Um, hey, I've been reading your entries on Kanna, and while I thoroughly enjoy them, one thing really bothers me. It's the problems with tense. Now, don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be super-critical here. But, you seem to be switching in and out of present and past tenses in the same post... I can help you correct them, if you'd like. I apologize, but my English teacher had drilled these things into my head so hard that even when I'm 80 I'll remember them. Otherwise, good job! Regards, SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:48, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Thank you. It was (twitch) bothering (twitch) me. I'm totally ADD/OCD. SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 18:56, 28 July 2008 (UTC) Figgered as much. In fact, I was wondering if your brother was back on your account. Coffee is not for those sensitive to caffeine. I hope you did NOT have espresso. Triple shots (my standard) are not good for most people... SPARTAN-091Admin] [Talk] 19:01, 28 July 2008 (UTC) my story sub i have part of my story its only a bit cus my friend soph gets to choose her responses so tell me what you think and all of you.... HERE IT IS AN EXTRACT FROM MY STORY!!!!!!! its only a bit but i hope you like it. *move out NOW! GO! GO! GO!.......This is Lieutenant Drake, Terra do you read me???? the flood are spreading threw the city...any one come in Over* *This is Terra come in...is that you Soph??? Over* *Terra, thank the forerunner i didnt think any one was still alive Over* *Same. You ok i have Pyro and Aero with me Over* *roger im located just outside of the high city near the ship yards Over* *hold there we are on our way Over* *...* *...* *Terra pullback flood AA fire you wont make it in Over* *you forget what kinda a pilot Pyro is...dont worry we will make it Over* *LOOK OUT!!!* *mayday mayday oh crap we are so going in* *Terra TERRA come in....some one?......Over* *im here our ship is trashed thou...Aero whats our location?....Soph we are at the containment facility dont worry were coming to you Over and Out* ^_^ P Terrova 03:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks! Do you wana have 1 of your Spartans or elites In it? You choose the dialog of the fanon you made(IE: im terrova my friends are matt elan and sopha) we send email with story and then you forward it to each other. Oh and can I use MANTEL cus I was gena use it in the Precursor/Shade war that I'm gena make but if I can use it in this 1 itl save time. P Terrova 08:57, 29 July 2008 (UTC) The Grave's Legacy I think it has stalled, as no one has posted in forever, and i already have my next two sections already written. In other words, i'm bored. I'm gonna start the Crucible Firearms Series page and you fill in whatever you want. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 05:52, 29 July 2008 (UTC) If no one posts again in 24 hours, we might as well lock it till Necros dies down. We'll use that time to refine the plot, which i really like the direction it's going, btw. It's gonna take forever to gte all the pics needed uploaded...XD Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 06:25, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Here be the preliminary page for CFS ([1]). I'll add some more stuff later this morning and the first images should go up Wendsday. Kilo-Three-Zero (Talk) ( ) (Chase) 07:55, 29 July 2008 (UTC) I'm back Hi Sub, This is just to let ou know I'm back from my vacation, so I'll need my characters back. BTW, I noticed that K4 was sasaying something about locking The Grave's Legacy until the Necros project dies down, so, are you doing that? Thanks for looking after my characters. Are you there...? Why isn't you talking to meh? Is it because of AvP Wiki? Gunnery Sergeant 20:34, 4 August 2008 (UTC) Raaaaawr I needs to talk to you about some stuff related to Halo Fanon and the RP, whens the next time you can get onto instant messeneger or IRC? I'm gonna be off for most of the afternoon because i'll be going to see the Dark Knight, though I'll be on for the next 30 mins or so. Thanks for the support. You don't really need luck though, your vurtually an admin already! Thanks, Whut? Seriously now, got a email I can message you on or something, cos this is quite serious... Yeah, but it seems to have backfired a little, as MasterGreen999 (he didn't know about the elections until I campaigned) came, saw me and you were winning, and voted for Parkster instead. --MCPO James DavisLOMI HQI hear your cries 14:55, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Vote well you got my vote subtank.Eaite'Oodat 03:33, 9 August 2008 (UTC) That sucks. Hope you get your laptop back, or at least get a new one. Whenever your ready, i'd like to collaberate with you about the MRa/MRb/MRc and the Accesories for the Systems. Battle of Kanna Hi Subby! I've been reading through the Battle of Kanna RP posts lately and i've come across your characters where they go and search for the artefacts on Kanna. However i got confused why the brutes fought something in the alley and then their AI helped the thing that killed the Brutes. I may have got that wrong but at the end of reading it i was like, "wtf?"! It's really well written but i'm just a bit lost so could you fill me in please. Also nice one on the bow chicka bow wow part! I nearly died of laughter! Cya, Problems on Halopedia I am trying to send a message on Halopedia while I am logged in but it says that I am not!In the top of the pages EVERY TIME has these 2 boxes,the profile and the log out.I try to log in but it says that I am already logged!!!What the H3ll is going on?Please, help me! PS:I rated you at the admin elections.I think you will be a great admin:) Friendly, Spartan-53 07:00, 12 August 2008 (UTC) Finally I am banned with the reason of posting rude comments....but I never did!Commander Tony says this.I didnt find any rude comment.Also I cannot contact the admins.I explain you why on my last message.Spartan-53 07:46, 12 August 2008 (UTC) SPARTAN IV CO Uh, a while back I asked if Jane-095 could be a CO for Indigo company in the SPARTAN-IV unit, but i uh.... kinda replaced her with Jared-091, belonging to SPARTAN-091. However now, i enlarged the SPARTAN IV unit, with three extra companies. If you want to, you can go claim a company on the SPARTAN-IV Program (Ajax 013) page for SPARTAN-095 and have her crimson team comrades as officers in the company, though you'll need to make a company speciality and get a naming system up for the platoon and squads. Help Could you please help me on my Spartan Defense drones article.Eaite'Oodat 03:29, 19 August 2008 (UTC) I fixed Spartan Defense drones but there is something wrong with the title could you hel me figue it out.Eaite'Oodat 13:50, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Vulcan Defense Bot here is the example i changed the name but when i try to use the title it won't work so i have to use the first title.Eaite'Oodat 14:22, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, well i am kicked out of necros so do you want any of my old necros articles.Eaite'Oodat 14:30, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Might as well have been kicked,almost all my necros articles were removed from the RP and i never got the invitstion while newer users got invites without asking.Eaite'Oodat 14:37, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Banned I got banned on Halopedia by accident. Damn hackers.... :P Is you back yet? Gunnery Sergeant 16:55, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Yaay! I saw what happened to your labtop. :'( What else did you lose? Did you go on holiday? Gunnery Sergeant 18:45, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Thieves...? Your stuff got stolen...? Gunnery Sergeant 18:53, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Hai! Where did you go? Y'know, outside the obvious. Gunnery Sergeant 19:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) , You- MARRIED? Wow. I won't pretend that's not a shock. Gunnery Sergeant 20:11, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Oh...wel...sory to jump to conclusions.... Whatchoo doing now? Gunnery Sergeant 20:28, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Halo 1 or 2? 'Cos I've got Halo 1. And are you able to join me on Xfire? Gunnery Sergeant 20:39, 20 August 2008 (UTC) I'm already friends with you, apparently..... Gunnery Sergeant 20:48, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Something's wrong. I can't log back into Halopedia. Gunnery Sergeant Matoro3311 | 16:10, 22 August 2008 (UTC) Necros I was going to make one main character but since All my other articles were kicked i can't use him.Eaite'Oodat 23:13, 19 August 2008 (UTC) Machina Resistance Dear subtank you have been invited to join the Machina resistance.Eaite'Oodat 17:13, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Red Alert TIM CURRY D: But for some various obvious reasons, I'm very interested in the plotline and the characters. Hur, I r immature. Hi! If you are here,I just wanna tell you that I voted you to the Halofanon admin elections. I am going very well on Halofanon.I made an article named Nick Roger that is on the editors pick list now.I am also making a fireteam on Necros era and 2 of the spartans are already made.Do you have any spartan from this era? I have seen the Alien trilogy and I have the Alien resurection on DVD with the old and the new edition.All of them are great!Can you tell me(if you know) what happens next,on the Alien VS Predator 1,2?I will parobably never watch them. See you, spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 12:53, 21 August 2008 (UTC) I forgot to tell you that Halopedia has a ba glich and I am banned,if you are't can you tell to the admins to unban me?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 13:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Did you tell the admins on Halopedia to unban me?I have tones of messages to answer!I also heard that some user were banned,unbanned and rebaned at the same day,but this never happened to me!You may be rebanned again,I hope not....spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:00, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Why do you leave your sig to new users?Your old sig was much better than the new one.What is that eye in your sig?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 12:13, 22 August 2008 (UTC) New wikia I made a new wikia,can you help me with some stuff.Please,join to this wikia(by making a userpage)spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 15:54, 23 August 2008 (UTC) Its http://worldwartwo.wikia.com/wiki/World_War_II_Wiki but it has several problems because a user did something wrong with the main page and I unsuccesfully tried to solve it.I hope you can help me with that. Do you know how I can make my infoboxes or templates because I will need many for vehicles,units,persons,countries etc.I don't mean the whole coding.For example I want a template for the stub articles.I don't want to wirte the whole code but a or something like that.spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 06:43, 25 August 2008 (UTC) How? How did you make these infoboxes?Can you tell me?spartan-53 Darth Odysseas 08:22, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Problems Sorry for the multiple messages but your infooxes are not ok.Go to and see what I mean: http://worldwartwo.wikia.com/wiki/Panzer_IV Can I use you in my WW3 fanfic? As the title states, can I? It fits into the Halo universe, detailing several wars prior to the rise of the United Earth Government, as well as the rise of such powers as the Koslovics and Freidans. So, may I? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 23:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks, Subby. Good to see you too! Cheers, Holiday load-down Hey, thanks for asking. Yeh it was great and overly hot so i'm now brown and cold due to the cold whether of the UK! It was really good: i went rafting, swimming in the sea, chilling by the pool, ate too much chicken and bread, learnt how to master Sudokus, went for a Turkish scrub and painful massage and got a nice fleece for the upcomming winter. The only bad thing was my cousin who just misbehaved and annoyed everyone. Then my aunt and uncle just sat on their ass smoking and drinking while their kids ran wild! But apart from that, which wasn't even that bad, i had a great time. So when i came back i had 36 messages from wikia and so i now need to catch up on them, sleep and the local ins and outs! So yeh, it was very good and thanks for asking. Cya around, Thanks for the welcome, dude...erhm, I mean, err, you know :) Ciao, Re: TGL Nice to hear from you again, and yeah, I guess we should start getting the RP in motion again. My recent inactivity is partly due to the 15-page reports my summer school is giving out, and the test prep work for the SAT's (never too early, my mom says). --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 01:49, 27 August 2008 (UTC) H:SF MP maps Would you mind if I created a few more multiplayer maps for Halo: Side Factions? I have a few ideas in my head, but no names. If you already have some names, I'd be willing to create the maps. Delta-269 [The Marine] [The Ships] [The Tale] [The Team] 02:32, 27 August 2008 (UTC) hALO SIDEFACTION what can i help with it.Eaite'Oodat 11:59, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Dark shade of white Team I've got my own Grey Team, with evil plans involving them and the Necros. TGL Concerned Not completely sure when it will end, but I have my half of the epilogue planned out: Post Number ???: Full Circle ---- Planet New Hope, Ares System. Dr. Berelochev walked through the desolate city streets, gas-mask tightly fastened as he watched the Biohazard Control troops scurry about, tossing dead, infected bodies into burning piles. Troops carrying M7057's were burning the spores in the air, and teams with shotguns scanned buildings for living survivors and Flood alike. Mikhail sighed, as he had when Brensys burned, and took out his COM-pad, opening up a channel to Isaac Fergus, of Phade's executive board. "Acumen Science's executive committee has decided to offer an opportunity for joint-study. Judging by the event, both solutions are worth continued research." ---- Days earlier, Surface of Planet Brensys, Ares System. Firing until his ammunition counter read 00, Ben ran toward the evac site. "In need of immediate evac! I repeat in need of-" the pelican came, firing a volley of rockets into the horde before Ben entered its troop bay. Brigadier General Mannus was there, but it was otherwise empty; he was wearing a gas-mask. "I must commend you, soldier. You made it to hell and back alive." "Thank you sir..." As the pelican entered orbit, and the ASl-controlled cruisers began their bombardment of the planet's surface, Brig. General Mannus pulled out his M6 Magnum, and fired. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 20:24, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Battle of Intervo Hi Subby, i was developing my character Leo Parker, and i was looking for battles for him and a couple of other S3 fire teams to be in. The first i saw, which funnily occurs on his birthday, is the battle of Intervo. So i was wondering whether i could expand on your article slightly to incorperate the S3's envolvement. Thanks, Ok i understand now! He wouldn't have been on the ship because he didn't need to be and the time the battle had happened, it would atleast take a day to get into the Sol System. Sorry for bothering you, i should've read more thoroughly! Thanks, Company Partnership "In light of this... tragic incident, Acumen Science Laboratories' Board of Executives has decided to continue research on the Flood Supercell LF.Xx.3273. The Board recognizes Phade's concurrent successes with the cell, and has offered an opportunity for joint study of the cell, so as to better mankind's future." -Dr. Mikhail Berelochev, MD (Acumen Science Executive) "Despite the innumerable deaths and losses sustained during the incident, you must realize that every cloud has a silver lining. The incident has proved the solution's success, and continued study of the Supercell may revolutionize Biological Warfare." -Retired UNSCMC Colonel Oliver Pritchard (Acumen Science Paramilitary Head) "I assure you, the respective precautions have been put in place. We have secured each and every facility currently researching the Supercell, and placed Biohazard Control Teams across their grounds. There is '''No Chance' of another incident..."'' -Dr. Harrison Lockheed (Supercell Research Head) You very familiar with Template:Era/Template:Eraicon? I've got a handful I'd like to add, but I'm afraid it's too techy for me to grasp correctly (I can add it, but the pic doesn't ever show up, just the link and URL in the corner instead). And if you are familiar with it, could you add them for me? --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 00:53, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Sure, I'll try to have that by tomorrow. --'User talk:Lordofmonsterisland Necros Demon Template:LOMI Necros Characters' 16:04, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Main Page Okay, I will speak for all of the users still holding out for monobook on wikia. That Main Page is messed up horribly, on firefox and IE Monobook. Please revert your edits to the Main Page until you can fix these problems. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 22:20, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Oh no, I am calm. Truthfully, its better with this skin and the main page. Have you ever considered using like tabbing(like i suggested to you a while ago...)? Thanks! H*bad (talk) 05:11, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Yep. It actually works a lot better. It seems that they have improved on it a lot. Thanks, H*bad (talk) 05:19, 2 September 2008 (UTC)